Dragons spirit
by Drekk
Summary: Keitaro's body is home to a dragon's spirit and he has his sights set on Tsuruko hehe Lemon in later chapters rated M enjoy
1. Beauty meets the beast

A Dark Romance.

Disclaimer: HAHA I would love to own the series but reality bites me and says you wish so regretfully I don't own it.

Beauty Meet the Beast.

Tsuruko slowly moved up the steps to Hinatasou. She could plainly hear the commotion coming from the dorm. Shacking her head she notices that there is someone who is waiting for her at the top of the steps. Before she could offer a greeting however an explosion erupted from behind the dorm. Tsuruko moved behind the elder Urashima and looked at her.

"Well this is something new isn't it Tsuruko?" Haruka asked as another explosion rocked the Hinatasou.

Tsuruko only nodded and then moved inside the dorm towards the back porch. As she moved outside she followed the screaming antics of a young man who was running as fast as he could over the roof. Motoko was hot on his tail she was so intent on catching Keitaro that she didn't even notice her sister.

Keitaro stopped at the edge of the roof and looked around franticly for a means of escape. Motoko spotted him and charged towards him blade drawn. Tsuruko stared at her sister _what was she doing attacking an unarmed person._ Without thinking she threw the Hina blade and cried. "CATCH BOY!"

Keitaro turned and saw the blade spinning towards him. Acting on instinct he reached out and grabbed the handle. A sound like thunder filled the air around them causing Motoko to stop in her tracks. Tsuruko and the other tenets could only stare as a wall of ki began swirling around the young man.

With a roar that shook the Hinatasou a giant white dragon appeared from the swirling vortex. The people watching could only stare in utter amazement as the dragon soared into the clear sky over head. Their attention was brought back to Keitaro when another roar ripped through the air. A massive black dragon pulled itself from the vortex and chased after the white dragon.

The two dragons faced each other and then launched their attacks. The white opened his mouth and let loose with a torrent of fire that engulfed the black dragon. Believing it's victory was succored he roared in triumph only two be engulfed in the black flames billowing out of his opponents mouth. Roaring in pain he flew at his attacker and latched onto the blacks neck. A bellow of pain erupts from the blacks mouth as he twists his head and latches onto the whites neck. The two great beasts were locked in deaths embrace as the tenets watched in horror. The black twisted tearing a great chunk from whites neck. Blood gushed from the ragged wound. Screaming in agony the white twisted hard at the blacks neck ripping out a chunk of its flesh. Attacking each other with their claws and teeth the two beasts tore into each other.

Blood oozed from multiple wounds as the dragons stared at each other. Rushing each other once more in a desperate attempt to when they latch onto each others necks once more and furiously scratch and claw the soft underbellies of their opponent. Blood and gore rained down on Hinatasou. Both dragons seem to realize that their battle was hopeless. Releasing their opponents neck the drift in a circle watching each other until a agreement is made with the last of their strength the release their power into the pool of their blood below. The blood begins to rise and take shape. With their power gone both of the dragons fall from the sky. Hinatasou is quiet as the pool of blood rises into the air. The pool slowly forms into a spherical shape. Hardening the ball takes on a solid appearance until a large crack is seen forming down the side. Watching in amazement as the crack spreads across the surface until it explodes. Inside the egg a wrinkled mass of flesh is seen. Slowly the flesh moves as the two wings unfurl to reveal the body of a dragon. Neither black nor white the dragon takes on a the appearance of a shadow.

The dragon looks at the dead bodies of it's parents and releases a torrent of flame that engulfs both bodies incinerating them. Turning it's attention to the still lifeless Keitaro he spreads his wings and dives at the young man. The vortex once again appears surrounding the boy and sucks the dragon into it. With a roar Keitaro steps out of the vortex and stares at the now scared tenets. The black blade is no longer in his hand. The tenets take a hesitant step back as Keitaro raises his arms to admire the two black blades extending from the top of his wrists. Smiling the young man steps closer two Motoko who nearly falls backwards at the sight of Keitaro's black eye's.

"Well Motoko would you like to continue the fight or do you admit your defeat?"

By this time Tsuruko appears on the roof and stares at the transformed Keitaro. Drawing her blade she steps forward. "I challenge you demon." She cried pointing the blade at him.

Keitaro straitened up and tilted his head slightly to gaze at his new opponent.

"Very well, but lets make this interesting shall we?"

She moves forward and stops a few feet from him. "What do you have in mind?"

Keitaro looks past her and sees Kitsune standing with the others. "Kitsune you love to gamble come here and witness what the rules and rewards are."

Kitsune slowly walks over to them and stands between them. It is decided that the fight will last until one or both are unconscious. The winner will receive the reward of his or her choice once the fight is over.

Keitaro moves to stand a few feet from Tsuruko, and turns to face her. "Well this will be an interesting week and to think of what I want from you will be very enjoyable indeed."

He moves his arms and the black blades spring from his wrists he smiles and allows his ki to flow outward. Tsuruko gasps as she sees the shape of a dragon enshrouding Keitaro.

"Well Tsuruko are you ready to lose."


	2. Duel

Dragons Spirit

Ch2

Disclaimer: don't own so you can't sue me.

The Duel

Motoko could only stare at the boy she had called a spineless perverted dishonorable weakling of a man. _His body was home to a white dragon's ki. So that is why no matter how hard we hit him he never struck back. I have been so blind because I thought of him as an ordinary male._

The remaining tenets couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Their manager had gone from a spineless whimpering Keitaro to a man shrouded in a dragon's power. Speechless they could only stare at him.

Tsuruko was also startled to find that she was facing the strange male/dragon hybrid. She shook herself out of her surprise and raised her sword. "I will not loose to you dragon!"

Keitaro smiled at her, and Tsuruko felt her skin crawl at his smile. "Good, but to keep this duel fair I will only use one blade." There was a snapping sound and the blade on Keitaro's left arm receded back into his skin.

The two warriors began circling each other. Tsuruko felt trapped on the roof, and was startled to hear Keitaro speak. "I let beautiful women make the first move in a fight."

She blushed slightly, but her expression hardened. "Very well then Demon Banishing Strike!"

Tsuruko smiled as the massive ki attack screamed towards the dragon. Keitaro crossed his arms in front of his face and braced for the hit. Keitaro was pushed back several feet by the force of the impact. Using the blade on his right arm he slashes through the attack, which dissipates instantly. Tsuruko stares at him trying in vain to understand why he is still standing in front of her.

Keitaro grins and rushes her swinging his sword. "Slashing Wind Tunnel!"

His attack surged towards Tsuruko who barely managed to raise her sword in time to deflect most of the attack away from herself. The remaining power surged around her slashing away her clothing only leaving her standing in her white cotton panties and chest wrappings.

She crouched down trying to cover her herself. She looked up expecting to see him enjoying the sight, but was startled to see his back to her. Keitaro pulled a rag from his back pocket, which he had been using to clean the floors, and asked Shinobu to help him. The little bluenette moved slowly towards him as the dragon shaped ki disappeared from sight. He sat on his knees while she tied the blindfold over his eyes. When she was done Shinobu quickly rejoined the others

Turning to face Tsuruko and she sees the dragon ki once more cover him. "I leave the choice to you do you want to continue the fight or postpone it till another time."

Before Tsuruko can answer however a commotion is heard coming door leading back inside. Haruka came running out onto the laundry deck. Out of breath she gawks at Keitaro. "Keitaro stop!"

Keitaro looks at his aunt and sees the worried look on her face. Smiling he turns back to Tsuruko who is still huddled on the floor. "Why should I?"

Keitaro feels a field of ki expand he turned to see Haruka standing there with what appeared to be a white dragon standing directly behind her. "Because if you don't I will have to fight you."

The tenets that had been flanking Haruka quickly moved away from her as the white dragon spread its wings. Keitaro laughed and there was a sickening sound as two black wings ripped out of his back. Haruka stares at him as his second blade extends into place. Above the blindfold a set of spikes appear running over the back of his head and down his back. His hands contort into claws and a spike-covered tail makes itself known as he pounds the roof with it. Haruka and her dragon take a step back as Keitaro's body slowly changes into that of a dragon.

Reaching up he rips the Blindfold away revealing the pitch-black eyes of the shadow dragon. "You fight me? Don't make me laugh your just a guardian. I am a full battle dragon there would be no contest."

Haruka's eyes have turned a solid white as she looks at Tsuruko. "Now you see why I called you here."

Tsuruko who is still huddled on the deck nods her head. Before anyone can react Keitaro falls to his knees and with a confused look falls face first onto the deck. Tsuruko rushes over the inert body. "What happened to him?"

Haruka smiles as her dragon slowly fades. "He expended to much ki so he wore himself out. I am actually surprised that he managed a full transformation so soon after his dragon awoke." She moves to join Tsuruko as the stare at the sleeping form of Keitaro. "Most battle dragons take up to six months of training before they can achieve that level of transformation. I hope your school will be able to train him other wise we will have a very dangerous situation on our hands."

Tsuruko and Haruka gently pick Keitaro up and carry him back into the Hinata Sou and place him on his futon. Tsuruko barrows one of Motoko gi's and they make their way to the common room. As soon as they enter they are bombarded with questions from the other tenets. The two women calmly move to one of the couches and sit down. The other girls take whatever seats they can find. Haruka takes a deep breath and begins to explain what happened.

"I assume that all of you have some basic idea of what ki is so it will make this easier to explain. Keitaro has a dragon's ki of course but what makes his situation different is that his ki is made up of two different dragons. If the black dragon had never been introduced he would have become a guardian dragon like me." Haruka turns to Tsuruko and nods.

Tsuruko looks a little unsettled and takes a deep breath before speaking. "I am the reason he has turned into what he is. I was returning the Hina blade which contained a very evil black dragon's spirit to Haruka's family when I saw Motoko attacking an unarmed man." Motoko blushes crimson at Tsuruko's glare. "I reacted by throwing the nearest weapon to him which happened to be the Hina blade. So when he caught it both dragons began to fight it out to see who would be able to inhabit the body of Keitaro. What is odd is that both dragons were identical in power so when it became evident that neither would win and since both would die and Keitaro would die with them they pooled their power together and created a new species of dragon."

Haruka nods again towards Tsuruko before turning back to the other tenets. "Alright now I know you want to pry every bit of information out of us but Tsuruko has to contact her school about this and I have to get back to the tea shop, but tonight I will answer all of your questions." With that she rises and walks out the door. Tsuruko stands and go over to the phone to make her call.

The other tenets stand and move to Keitaro's room and quietly slide the door open to stare at the sleeping man. Keitaro slept for several hours before he woke up. He sat bolt upright scaring Shinobu who had just walked in the room to check on him. "Sempai! Your awake."

Keitaro looked up at her. "Of course I am awake I'm just wondering how I got from the roof to my futon. The last thing I remember was being chased by Motoko because I had accidentally made the floor a little to slick, but after that everything is a blank."

Shinobu stared at him before she worked up the nerve to speak. I was just stopping by to see if you wanted some dinner?"

Keitaro grinned at her. "Thank you Shinobu, I don't know why but I am starving. Shall we go then?" Shinobu nods and follows him down the hall.

Keitaro walks into the dinning room and stares at Tsuruko. "What are you doing here?"

She looks up at him and smiles softly. "I am just visiting my sister for a change."

He nods and sits down. It was a quiet meal as everyone kept glancing his way expecting to see him turn into a dragon again. The dinner was uneventful except that Keitaro managed to out eat Su. As he left the dinning room to go back to bed every one turned to Tsuruko.

"He doesn't remember anything from this afternoon does he?" Motoko asked looking at her sister.

Tsuruko smiled at her sister. "No he used up to much of his ki, but once his ki levels have been restored he will remember everything."


	3. Change

Dragon's Spirit ch 3

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will.

Ch 3

Change.

Haruka walks into the common room as the girls finishing their dinner move towards the onsen. Seeing Haruka, Tsuruko gestures for the other girls to continue on into the hot spring so she can talk to Haruka in private.

Haruka moved over to the coach and sat down, and Tsuruko sat across from her. "I think it would be best if I can get Keitaro to leave with me tonight while his ki is still low it would cause fewer problems."

Haruka nodded slowly. "I understand but do you think your school can handle him?"

Tsuruko's face faltered for just a second before the customary smile returned. "Yes, I believe we can handle any situation that arises."

Haruka nods again and stands up. "Very well then you better leave while the girls are occupied. I will explain everything to them later."

Tsuruko stands and bows to the elder Urashima then moves down the hall towards Keitaro's room. Standing outside the room she takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.

A very sleepy looking Keitaro opens the door and stares at her. "Yes, can I help you Tsuruko?"

She nods and pushes him into the room and slides the door shut behind her. Keitaro is a little surprised by her actions but goes along with her. Tsuruko turns to face him again. "Keitaro I need you to pack quickly we have to leave for the Gods Cry School as soon as possible."

Keitaro stares at her in disbelief. "Why?"

Tsuruko unsheathes part of her sword and meets his gaze with cold indifference. "Because I said so. Now move quickly!"

Keitaro quickly obeyed and scrambled shoving clothes and other things into a bag. Finishing his packing he moves to stand in front of Tsuruko. "Okay I'm ready when you are."

Tsuruko nods, and gestures for him to follow her out into the hallway. Moving down the hall they can hear the other girls laughing in the onsen as they move towards the front door. Once outside they quickly move down the steps. Haruka is standing outside the tea shop and stops them. "Keitaro you take care of your self now." Keitaro nods towards his aunt and follows Tsuruko towards the train station. If he had looked over his shoulder he would have seen Haruka's eyes turning white and a white dragon wrap it's wings about her hiding her from sight as tears coursed down her checks.

As Tsuruko and Keitaro approached the train station Keitaro couldn't help but feel a little relived that he was getting away from the Hinata sou for a while. Tsuruko purchased the tickets while Keitaro sat on one of the benches feeling exhaustion creeping up on him. Tsuruko saw him nodding off and quickly moved to sit beside him. Gripping his shoulder she gently shook him till his eyes rolled open again. "Stay awake Keitaro I can't have you falling asleep on me now"

Keitaro shook his head trying to clear the fatigue away. "Why do I always end up being pushed around by beautiful women." Keitaro yawned and looked at Tsuruko. "I mean look at me I am going on a trip with a striking young woman and all I do is get bossed around. Heh it seems to be luck in life."

Keitaro stands and starts to walk around trying to keep his mind awake. Tsuruko is left sitting on the bench trying to understand what just happened. As she is sitting their she fails to hear the thug sneak up behind her. She suddenly feels an arm snake it's way around her neck. She reacts but feels the knife make a small cut in her skin. "Looks like I am going to have some fun tonight." The thug whispers in her ear.

Suddenly the pressure around her neck is released and she feels the attacker fall. Turning around she stares at Keitaro. At his feet the thug was trying in vain to stop the bleeding from an open wound in his chest, and Keitaro smiles and raises the now bloody blade. "Shame on you she's mine and I am not the sharing type." Reaching down he picks up the thug and carries him out of sight.

Tsuruko couldn't help but star at the blood on the floor. Her mind is racing _I couldn't feel Keitaro when he snuck up on my attacker. What does he mean I am his I belong to no one but myself._ Her thoughts slow as Keitaro sleepily walks back into view. He grins as if nothing happened and sits down on the bench drinking from the coffee cup in his hand. Tsuruko sits down next to him and gently shakes her head when he offers her a drink of coffee.

The train pulls up and they slowly get on the train, which is nearly empty. Finding seats next to the window they settle down for the long trip to the school. Keitaro was finding it harder and harder to stay awake, and was surprised when he felt something rest on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly to see what it could be. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Tsuruko resting her head on his shoulder. He calmed himself down and realized that Tsuruko was still awake.

"Tsuruko what's wrong?"

She slowly looks up at him. "Your right you know. I should be enjoying this quiet time with some one who obviously cares for me enough to defend me, but I end up just bossing him around when he has done nothing to deserve it. I am sorry for that can you forgive me?"

Keitaro smiles at her and wipes away the single tear running down her cheek. Gently he wraps his arm around her and pulls her into his lap. At first she hesitates slightly but seeing the look in his eyes decides to go with it. She feels him wrap his arms around her and she rests her head on his shoulder again and she slowly feels him drift off to sleep with his head resting against the window while holding Tsuruko in his lap as she to falls asleep on his shoulder.

As the train slowed the two awoke to find themselves in a rather embarrassing situation. At first they only laugh at themselves until they realize that they were no longer alone on the train. Feeling his face burn Keitaro could only grin as he got glares of envy and jealousy from the other occupants of the car. Tsuruko didn't seem bothered by the other riders as she snuggled closer to Keitaro.

Keitaro was enjoying the sensations that the swordswoman was having on his body. He only hugged her tighter when he felt her start to snuggle closer. His grin got bigger as he felt the stares from the other male members of the car. Acting on impulse when she moved her head closer to his he leaned over and kissed Tsuruko gently.

Tsuruko was trained to expect anything and everything but this was the one thing she was never trained on how to handle, and felt her body react to Keitaro's kiss. The ooing and aahhing from their fellow commuters only made the couple more embarrassed as the broke the kiss and turned a brilliant shade of red.

When the train finally stopped up at the station Tsuruko stood and helped pull Keitaro to his feet. Grabbing their bags they disembark and slowly make their way out of the station. Keitaro grins to himself as he notices the slight blush on Tsurukos face. Walking up to her he reaches out and takes her hand. Squeezing her hand gently he sees her blush deepen.

"Something wrong Tsuruko?"

She seems startled by the question. "No I just wasn't expecting you to be so forward."

Keitaro stops and pulls Tsuruko to him and wraps his arms around her. Her blush deepens as Keitaro holds her to him. "You don't like being put on the defensive do you?"

"No not really." She can't help it her blush deepens due to Keitaro's close proximity.

Keitaro grins and leans closer to her. "Really well I think you look stunning when you blush like this."

If her face wasn't red before it was glowing now, and Keitaro only grinned as he let her go and he started moving the direction they were originally headed gently pulling Tsuruko along. Tsuruko smiled to herself enjoying the moment as she quickly caught up with Keitaro and passed him.

They ran for a while through the streets enjoying each other's company before they finally had to stop to catch their breath. After they catch their breath they slowly make their way out of the city walking down a country road. It was around lunchtime when they reached the gates to the school. Tsuruko knocked on the small door in the gate. It opened and out stepped another young woman wearing a training gi. Seeing Tsuruko the young woman bowed. "Sensei Tsuruko you have returned."

"Yes I have but I must speak with the council as soon as possible." Tsuruko said bowing in return before following the young woman through the gate gently pulling Keitaro along behind her.

Tsuruko took Keitaro to a small building towards the back of the school. Opening one of the doors she gestured for Keitaro to enter. As he stepped in the room he saw a small tub of water and moving closer he saw that it was heated and had a robe hanging nearby on the wall. Turning to Tsuruko he nodded as she closed the door leaving him the bathing room in peace.

Tsuruko returned a short time later carrying a spare training gi. She knocked on the door, but when she didn't get a response she cautiously slid the door open and peeked inside. She smiled as Keitaro slept with his head resting on the side of the tub. She gasped as his head suddenly rolled and he slipped under the waters edge. She quickly slid the door open and rushed to drag him back up before he drowned, but was stopped when coughing violently Keitaro stood up. Relief washed over but was quickly replaced by something else as she realized what she was looking at. Recovering from his coughing fit Keitaro opened his eyes in time to see the crimson blush spread across Tsuruko's face. Looking down Keitaro realized that she saw everything he EEEPPEEDD! And quickly submerged the lower part of his body. Tsuruko could only laugh as Keitaro turned a brilliant red.

She smiled softly and while Keitaro was still dumbfounded she decided to see just how much he has changed. Standing she moves closer to the tub and gently whispers in his ear. "If you want I could join you and help scrub your back."

A/N cliff hanger hahahaha


	4. Running

Dragon Spirit

CH 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it so you can't sue me.

Running

Keitaro felt his Jaw hit the water as Tsuruko's simple statement registered.

"No that is quiet ok Tsuruko I think I can handle that." He stammered out.

"But you can't do a very good job by yourself can you now?" She replied letting her gi fall to the floor.

Tsuruko know stood in only her panties and chest wrappings. Keitaro couldn't help but stare at her smooth skin. Part of his mind idly wondered why he didn't have a nosebleed. That question was quickly answered when Tsuruko leaned closer.

"Well apparently not all of you objects to my joining you in there." Keitaro looks down and sees his arousal. Blushing a brilliant red he spins around revealing his back to her as he tries to hide it.

Tsuruko laughs until she sees his back. Gently reaching out she runs a finger along a scar that covers nearly half of his back. Keitaro feels goose bumps at her touch. Tsuruko feels her heart leap to her throat as she sees the scars on his shoulders and arms. Taking his arm she gently pulls him up and hands him a towel to wrap around his waist. As soon as he ties the knot she turns him around and stifles a sob at the scars that run rampant across his chest. She notices a recent scar it cut across his chest like a red ribbon. Gently she runs a finger along it noting its length.

_It's the exact length of a bokken. Are these the scars that Motoko gave him? _

She then notices the large black bruise near his side. She touches it softly but withdraws her hand when he winces. She notices the other dark spots on his skin. She feels the tears fall as she sits on the floor. Never in all her days had she seen someone take so much abuse. Take it yes but not to raise a finger to stop it. This was beyond her.

Keitaro quickly exited the tub and wrapped his arms around the sobbing samurai. She collapses against him and clings to him. Keitaro slowly rocks back and forth stroking her hair as he tried to sooth her.

After a few minutes he felt her slowly stop sobbing. When she tried to sit up he only held her tighter. She stiffened unsure of his actions.

"Tsuruko these scars are from Naru and Motoko. They gave them to me every time they didn't like what I was doing or when they thought I was being perverted. I still care for them and I don't want to see them come to harm. So don't cry for me I am still alive."

He releases her and stands up. Gathering his clothes he exits the bathing room and moves to the room that was given to him. Tsuruko is left sitting on the floor staring after him.

She quickly stands and collects her clothes and moves to her room to try and collect her chaotic thoughts. _To take so much abuse and never lift a finger to harm the ones who harmed him. Only to want to protect them, but know what will happen when they attack him. The white dragon living in him wouldn't want to hurt them but now…"_Her thoughts continue to spin as she falls into an uneasy sleep.

248248248248248248248248248248428248428484224842842842842842842842842842

Morning came all to quickly for Tsuruko. She was jerked however wide-awake by an explosion from outside. Grabbing her clothes and sword she raced out side.

As she ran into the training yard she looked around. Surprise spread across her face as she saw Hanako standing near the wall laughing.

"Mother what is going on?" Tsuruko asked as she neared her mother.

Before her mother could answer, however Tsuruko saw two figures run from a small cluster of trees. They were a little to far to tell who it was but they were launching massive attacks against each other.

"It would seem that the young dragon is far stronger than you guessed." Hanako said gripping her daughters shoulder.

Tsuruko could only watch as the two fighters moved closer. She was surprised to see Keitaro holding his own against Jinshu.

As the two combatants reached them Jinshu attempted to slice Keitaro's chest open as they passed through the shade of a tree. To everyone's shock Keitaro seemed to vanish.

Looking around Jinshu was puzzled as to were Keitaro had vanished to. Tsuruko was about to ask when she suddenly felt something sliding up her legs. Startled she cryed out as whatever it was lifted her off the ground.

She felt something brush against the front of her undergarments, and instinctively wrapped her legs around whatever it was.

A blush spread across her face as she felt something wrap around the outside of her thighs. Whatever it was she was sitting on muffled in protest.

Her blush blooming across her face she leaned forward slightly to pull the fabric of her gi apart to see who shoulders she was riding.

The red face of Keitaro was what met her gaze.

"Heh sorry Tsuruko I still haven't got the knack of shadow walking yet."

Hanako started laughing long and loud, and Jinshu joined, as Tsuruko blush grew deeper.

Tsuruko was about to ask Keitaro to put her down, but was interrupted by her mother.

"Keitaro I think you should get cleaned up before eating and since you have Tsu-chan with you she might as well get cleaned up to."

Tsuruko went scarlet as she heard Keitaro laugh. Before she could reply she suddenly felt Keitaro dip and she squealed. Which just made Hanako and Jinshu laugh harder.

Turning Keitaro started to walk away from the field towards the bath he had used last night. As he moved inside Tsuruko let her legs relax a bit so that he could set her down.

She gasped as she felt something brush against her thigh. She felt his head turn and a small kiss placed on the inside of her thigh. Before she could say anything he suddenly dipped down and she felt the floor under her feet.

Keitaro moved back step and stood running his hands up her legs. Her gi was still draped over him so when he stood he pulled it up with him. She was about to complain when she felt his hands at the belt that kept the gi closed. She tried to stop him but as her hands meet his she found that he had already untied the knot. The now unrestrained gi slid down off of Keitaro. Tsuruko felt his hands wrap around her stomach as he pressed his body against her.

Keitaro rested his head on her shoulder and smiled softly at her. Tsuruko didn't know what to do here she was with a half-breed dragon inside her gi with her. Although it was unexpected it isn't entirely uncomfortable. She leaned back into his embrace.

"Keitaro, can I ask you something?"

She felt his head move to her other shoulder. "You can ask me anything you want."

She blushed as his hands continued to slide around her belly. He seemed to be Caressing her skin. Her blush deepened as his fingers strayed lower and touched the hem of her panties.

"What did you mean at the train station when you said I'm yours."

His hands stopped traveling. She gasped as he wrpped his arms about her and squeezed her to him his head buried in her shoulder.

She suddenly felt something roll down her back. Startled she turned her head to look at him only to see him slowly backing out of her gi. She felt her shoulder and the slight dampness there. She looked closer at him and saw tears streaming down his face.

She reached out to him, but before she could touch him he bolted. He stopped at the door and turned to her.

"Thank you for you hospitality and kindness you have shown me. I will leave you and trouble you no more. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He bowed and ran out the door. She raced after him only to see him duck into a shadow and disappear.

Her mother found her sitting in the shadow that Keitaro had used to escape crying softly. Quickly she guessed what had happened and bundled up her daughter and moved to her room. Once inside she made some tea and pushed the warm liquid into her daughters trembling hands.

"Tsuruko what happened?" Hanako asked watching her daughter intently.

Tsuruko looked up and with red-rimmed eyes explained what had happened at the train station and her question to Keitaro. Her mother smiled and wrapped Tsuruko in a hug as the girl continued to cry. After a minute or two, Tsuruko stopped crying and sat up.

Before she could speak Hanako placed a finger on her lips stopping her from speaking.

"Tsuruko you did nothing wrong. From what I understand every time he has reached out to someone for a possible relationship he has been abused and hurt every time. So when you asked him that question he thought he was being rejected so he decided to save you the trouble of telling him to leave. What do you think you need to do now?"

Tsuruko thought for a moment then smiled. "I need to find him to show him that I am willing to see what happens between us."

Hanako smiled. "Good go get ready your going to have a hard road ahead if your willing to accept it. It may lead to happiness or sadness. I have no way of knowing what will happen. Only you can decide that."

Tsuruko nodded and ran out into the hall and moved to her room. She started packing a small bag. As she finished she reached over and grasped her sword and smiled.

Hanako moved to the phone and dialed a number. After a few moments a voice answered.

"Haruka."

"yes, who is this."

"Hanako. We have a problem."

"what is it?"

"Keitaro has disappeared so be ready in case he comes over there."

"We will be."

There is a click as the other end of the phone is hung up. Turning Hanako saw Tsuruko standing in the doorway.

"Tsuruko you may want to start at the Hinata house you might get an idea of where he would go."

Tsuruko nodded and moved down the hall. Sliding the door opened she stepped out into the sunlight. _I don't know what is going to happen but I will find you Keitaro. You can count on that._


	5. Return

Dragon's Spirit

Ch 5

Love is Blind

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me.

It had been two months since Tsuruko arrived at Hinata Sou. Two months of searching for Keitaro. Two months of disappointment. After the end of each search Tsuruko had returned to Hinata Sou hoping for news of Keitaro and only found Haruka sadly shaking her head.

This morning Tsuruko had woken up later than she usually did, but when she appeared at the table for breakfast no one commented on this fact. After the meal she quietly moved up the steps and emerged on the roof. The mist still clung to the small city despite the suns rays. Tsuruko moved to her spot on the roof where she could look down on the city. Here she felt safe for some reason. She didn't know how long she sat there but it was long enough that when a hand touched her shoulder she jumped slightly.

Turning quickly she saw Haruka standing their with a concerned look on her face. "Sorry."

Tsuruko shook her head and turned back to the scene below her. "I miss him so much. I have only known him for a few days but I feel so complete with him around. Is it wrong for me to fall in love so quickly?"

Haruka was at a loss for words She knew Keitaro had horrible luck with woman. Squeezing the samurai's shoulder Haruka turned back to head inside when she heard Tsuruko speak softly. "Keitaro please come back to me. Please."

Motoko was walking down the hall towards her room when she ran into Haruka. Haruka looked down at the young samurai. "You know Motoko that Keitaro is coming home someday."

Motoko just glared at her. "Like I care that spineless pervert managed to scam my sister into worrying about him to the point she is lacking in her training."

Haruka shook her head. "I am sure Keitaro will have a few words to share with you on that. Just don't get any ideas of attacking him because he may just have a surprise for you."

Motoko nodded and brushed past Haruka. Haruka stared after the girl. _I hope you can reach her Keitaro if you can't then she will fall and fall hard._

As Hinata Sou went about it's days Tsuruko found herself once more wondering why she was so attracted to this young man.

As usual she liked to sit on the roof and look out over the region while she let her mind wander. Her mind brought up the memory of the bath scene right before he had left her. She still felt her heart race increase as her body molded to his. She finally admitted to herself that she longed for his touch. To feel the love he was offering her. Again like all the times before she felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she remembered the pained expression on his face when he left her.

Tsuruko came to her senses and saw that the sun had set and she made her way down to her room hoping to find sleep and peace. But that was not to be as once again she found herself longing to be held in his arms once again. She felt her heart cringe as she once again felt tears gathering. She tries to hold back the sobs but it is no use. Her mind recalls the look Keitaro gave her before he disappeared into the shadows. Sleep does not come easily that night.

Haruka walks slowly through the Hinata Sou as she hears the kitchen she opens the door marked maintenance and walks down the stairs. Once in the underground cellar she looks back up the steps briefly to make sure she isn't followed. Reassured she moves next to the stonewall furthest from the stairs and places her hand on the cool stone. Her dragon materializes next to her and places its massive claw over hers. The wall begins to glow a soft blue color before sliding open to reveal another passage leading into darkness.

Tsuruko woke to find that once again she had managed to wrap herself up in the futon covers so that she had to spend a moment or two untangling herself from it. Once she was free she grabbed her extra cloths and bathing products and made her way to the hot spring. Stepping out in her towel she finds that she is the last one to enter.

After scrubbing clean she joined the other girls in the hot water. She felt her muscles begin to relax. That was when she felt it. Sitting upright she saw a blur of motion coming from her right turning she saw Haruka bolt from through the side door and race towards them. She ran up to the springs and turned her back to them just as a roar ripped through the air. Tsuruko felt a shiver of fear run up her back as she saw the red dragon tear through the clouds towards them.

The dragon opened its mouth and let loose with a massive fireball. Before veering off in anther direction. The molten ball of fire sped towards them Haruka stepped forwards and spread her arms wide as he dragon appeared behind her mimicking the motion with its front legs and wings. Just as the fireball reached them it seemed to strike something midair. Grimacing Haruka feel to one knee as the fireball erupted spreading across the protective field that she had put up. Tsuruko could see the white aura radiating off of her as she struggled to maintain the shield.

As the fireball dissipated Haruka let her arms drop as she struggled back to her feet. Glancing about she motioned for Tsuruko to come towards her. Slowly she made her way to the guardian. "Tsuruko if he comes around again and releases another attack like that I don' think I will be able to hold it for long. If he does I want you to grab the girls and run to the maintenance stairwell that is in the kitchen it will protect you and them from his attack. Understand?"

Tsuruko nodded and made her way to the girls to tell them what needed to be done. As she began to speak another roar erupted from the forest behind them Haruka turned and the girls screamed as the red dragon erupted from the woods running at full speed towards them.

The dragon never made it. In one fluid motion Haruka jumped the hot spring and raised her arms once more creating the shield and taking the full force of the impact as the dragon slammed into the shield forcing Haruka back several feet. The red dragon pulled back and sat on its haunches before unleashing a torrent of flame onto the shield. Haruka turned to the girls in the spring.

"RUN!"

Haruka fell to her knees as the shield began to crack. The white dragon roared as the shield collapsed and a wall of flame engulfed the guardian. Tsuruko couldn't stand it pulling her blade from out of nowhere she launched a ki attack at the dragon.

"Evil Banishing Strike!" As her attack ripped across the field she screamed as something erupted from the hot spring behind her.

A massive stream of black fire erupted from behind her. The ki attack struck the dragon hard enough that it had to spread its wings to compensate allowing for the fire blast to strike its body with out a means to defend itself. The red dragon screamed in pain as the black flames engulfed its body. Tsuruko turned to see who had helped them and took a step back. The grayish looking dragon was still partially concealed in the water but it's upper body was braced by placing it's front talons on the rocky ground of the onsen. Tsuruko glanced about for the girls. She began to panic when she didn't see them. She sighed in relief as Shinobu made her way out from between the massive forelegs of the dragon. The other girls also made their way out from under their protector.

The red dragon was still screaming as the black flames continued to crawl over its skin. Finally after a few moments the screams stopped as the fire disappeared. The red moved back several feet as it glared at the half submerged dragon. Glancing about Tsuruko felt uncomfortable with the rest of the girls out here but she didn't want to send them somewhere they couldn't be protected.

Before she could react the red dragon unleashed another fireball. Tsuruko screamed and ducked down. Hearing the explosion she glanced over her shoulder and saw a wall of black energy surrounding them. The red dragon took a few more steps back as the wall of energy collapsed.

The shadow dragon rose to its full height and moved out of the hot spring a low rumbling growl could be heard as the shadow dragon stalked towards the red dragon that was frantically trying to get away. Flapping its wings the red began to rise off the ground but as it's back feet began to leave the ground something happened. Tsuruko could only watch as the massive shadow of the red dragon rose up and wrapped itself around the back feet of the retreating dragon pulling it back to earth. Slowly the dragon was being absorbed into the shadow as the red clawed and flapped its wings trying to pull its self-free. Soon only the head was left above the shadow that had consumed the rest of its body the cry that escaped from its maw was not a roar but a cry of fear and despair.

AS the head disappeared into the blackness the Shadow dragon turned to the girls and rumbled. Tsuruko drew her sword and stepped between the dragon and the girls as she saw the shadow of the dragon begin to move towards them. Tsuruko was looking around frantically trying to spot a way out. The shadow stopped a foot in front of Tsuruko. And as the stunned Samurai watched a figure could be seen rising from inside the shadow. Tsuruko and the other girls were stunned as Haruka stepped from the shadow. Turning she looked over her shoulder at the shadow dragon.

"Thank you Keitaro."

A/N

Heh sorry for the long delay in updating this fic I have been having a rough time recently I am trying to update all my old fics so I hope this update will satisfy you for the time being. I hope your not to disappointed with this update.


End file.
